Various dental adhesive compositions and dental cements, that comprise a water dispersible polymeric film former, have been described.
Self-etching dental compositions, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,858 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,449,499, have also been described.
Radiopacity is a desired feature in restorative dental materials because it allows visualization on x-ray films. A radiopaque two-part self-etching dental adhesive composition has been commercially available from 3M since 2007. Radiopacity was imparted to the adhesive composition by the inclusion of zirconia nanoparticles comprising a carboxylic acid surface treatment.
It is also desirable to include photocurable ionomers, such as described U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,347, in a dental adhesive composition to improve dentin adhesion.